Freedom Force
by KatyCatGleek1694
Summary: My parody of the computer game, Freedom Force, but I put a Glee spin on it! Hope u like it! Also, enjoy The Laramie Project! Plenty of Klaine, Furt, Finchel, Brittana and action! Read and leave a review, please! For now, the story is on hiatus!
1. Prolog

Lord Dominion, the most powerful, fearful alien in history, sat at his throne, looking over at the one and only planet Earth.

"That beauty planet is the one thing that lies between you in utter control of the universe," his follower said to him.

"It would amuse me if it were to destroy itself," Lord Dominion said, laughing his evil laugh. "We shall give it the power of Energy X."

* * *

_Behold the power of Energy X. Who would have foretold the horrors it would bring? Who would have foreseen the heroes it would inspire?_

* * *

**Brittany S. Pierce, aka The Brain and Artie Abrams, aka Dr. Y: **_What if we were to steal the Energy X? We could travel to Lima, Ohio and find worthy men and women to stand up to the monstrosities that Lord Dominion intends to create. _

**Blaine Devon Anderson, aka Nightbird: **_The statue of The Nightbird, glowing, power surging into me, arrrg! I'm growing bigger, my body bursting with strength . . . . _

**Santana Diabla Lopez, aka La Diabla: **_Ay dios mio! I'm lifting up into the sky! I have the power to control flame. From this day on, from Lima to the barrio of NYC, I shall fight to bring us together. Such as the vow, of La Diabla. _

**Finn Christopher Hudson, aka The Almighty Treble Cleft: **_I will devote my life to honoring my late father as Finn, but until that day, mankind shall know me as The Almighty Treble Cleft. _

**Rachel Barbra Berry, aka The Soprano: **_Let The Soprano's voice fill the Earth with the beauty of Streisand. _

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, aka The Mockingbird: **_Let the Mockingbird bring innocence to the world. _

**Sam Evans, aka The Chameleon: **_I shall use the powers of the chameleon to hide my identity through impressions. _

**Lucy Quinn Fabray, aka Beauty: **_Beauty will be brought to Earth again. _

**Noah Puckerman, aka Beast: **_Along with beauty comes a beast._

**Ryder Lynn, aka Liberty Lad: **_Liberty Lad is on the scene_

**Jake Puckerman, aka Mega Stud: **_Mega Stud is alert and ready! _

**Marley Rose, aka Woman Fierce: **_Woman Fierce here!_

**Kitty Wilde, aka Femme Fatale: **_Meow!_

**Joe Hart, aka Tarantula Head: **_My hair cuts deep_

**Mercedes Jones, aka The Voice****:** _My vocals get louder__  
_

**Mike Chang, aka The Dance Ninja and Tina Cohen-Chang, aka Asian Persuasion: **_Meet The Dance Ninja and don't forget his lover, Asian Persuasion!_

* * *

_Together, these heroes fight injustice, as Freedom Force. Never had such a hall of heroes been assembled, and if they fell, so will fall the Earth itself. But such glory does not come without a price._

* * *

The Almighty Treble Cleft appeared on the big flat screen TV. His face, the one who became an amazing stepbrother and boyfriend.

"I must remain here to keep the time portal open. Farewell my comrades. Farewell my friends. Kurt, Rachel, take care of yourselves. There will be future challenges. Meet them as you have met this one, as heroes," he said.

* * *

_Freedom Force has mourned their lost comrade. Mourned him and moved on. But for two of their number, the past is not so easy to forget. . . ._


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, fellas! Come check out these hot numbers! Plus they got superpowers, too!" a man shouted.

"Holy cow! It's The Soprano and The Mockingbird! What are they doing here?" another asked.

When Kurt and Rachel, now known as the famous heroes who had saved Lima, Ohio from the evil forces of Nuclear Winter and Time Master, came to, they didn't know what was going on.

"Good Gaga! Rach, how did we get here? We're smack dab in the middle of Lima Park!" Kurt said.

Suddenly, the image of Kurt's lover, Blaine, aka Nightbird, came over.

"Soprano, Mockingbird! Have you guys located Treble Cleft yet?" Blaine asked.

"Wh-wh-what?" Soprano asked. "Y-y-you mean Finn? B-but he's-what do you mean?"

"There's no time to waste, girl! If you don't find Treble Cleft soon, all can be lost!"

"B-but, Nightbird! We don't understand. Treble Cleft's gone-trapped in another dimension!" Kurt said.

"There's no time for your fashionista fantasies, honey! Get a move on! Find Treble Cleft!" Blaine repeated.

"But he's gone! He sacrificed himself to save all of our lives! How can you not remember? Nightbird? Nightbird!" Kurt cried out.

* * *

_But nobody answers the plaintive please of the stunning singers! And so they do what heroes do. They act!_

* * *

The two heroes caught sight of a thug with a bat. Immediately, Kurt used his song bird attack. That managed to nearly get the guy deaf.

"No more! I'll squeal!" the man yelled.

Rachel ran up and interrogated him immediately. "Where is my boyfriend?"

"Let me go ya freaks! If yer lookin' fer that Gigantor they took 'em uptown!" the thug said. He passed out almost immediately.

The heroes continued fighting all of the thugs, until they caught sighting of a very familiar face. She was standing right over a young twelve-year-old little boy, who looked shaken.

"Get away from me!" the young child screamed.

"What's the matter, Chiquito? Aren't you in the mood for hot diabla passion?" It was El Diabla!

"Santana! You'll burn that poor little boy alive!" Mockingbird was shocked. He had never seen Santana act this way.

"Ay! If it isn't Lady Hummel! Since you never seem to be interested in old Santana! Maybe Diabla can warm you up!"

Rachel immediately attacked with her F5. The Latina was down.

"You saved me!" the boy said. "Thank you!"

Santana just had last words to say before she completely blacked out. "Nightbird will take care of you."

The two made their way down the street until they reached a nearby building. Rachel and Kurt climbed up carefully, until they could hear what Blaine was saying.

"You haven't paid you freedom tax, citizen!" he was saying.

"But-I haven't got that much money!" a man shouted.

"Perhaps you'd prefer a plunge to the pavement?" Nightbird threatened.

Immediately, Rachel shoved Blaine away, feeling terrible.

"What do you think you're doing here, you witches?" Liberty Lad cried out.

"Ryder? What happened? Did school get out early today?" Mockingbird asked.

"Save your jokes for your evil-doing friends! I'm here to finish what Nightbird started!"

Kurt managed to dodge a grenade the young man threw. However, he did manage to attack him with his long-distanced call for family attack, which sent in an army of mockingbirds after Liberty Lad.

"I-I-I give! Treble Cleft's on the corner of Burch Hill! But even with him you would never beat the rest of us!" Ryder chose as his last words.

Both Rachel and Kurt made their way down the street, finding Burch Hill. Finn was trapped in a cage with a thug guarding it.

"Mockingbird, Soprano. I'm trapped! You must free me!" Finn said.

"Treble Cleft!" Kurt said. "B-but I thought you were gone-trapped in the celestial clock!"

"There's no time to waste! Hurry!" Kurt's stepbrother insisted.

The duo immediately went into attack the thug with a pistol in his hands. Rachel broke the cage off immediately.

"My thanks, guys. We have to be on guard," Finn said.

"My pleasure, bro. But what's going on here? It looks like Freedom Force has gone crazy! A-a-and how did you-?" Kurt said.

"They were never your friends," Finn explained. "Sooner or later, you'll realize that."

"C'mon, Frankenteen. They may get on my nerves sometimes, but-" Kurt began.

"First, we have to stop their evil plans. We can figure out what had caused them to go crazy later," Treble Cleft said.

After a few more brutal fights, Rachel's head couldn't take it anymore. "Finn, why are our friends trying to kill us?"

"We _have _to get to the freedom fortress! The answer lies beneath its walls," Treble Cleft said.

After about five minutes of pacing the streets, they got to the steps of their fortress. Their home.

"We made it!" Kurt said. "But what's going on? Has the entire world gone insane?"

"No, not the whole world 'Little Brother'! Just you." And just like that, Kurt and Rachel collapsed to the ground, headaches overwhelming them.

"F-F-Finn?" Kurt stuttered. "Wh-wh-why does everything hurt so much? Why are you doing this? Why?!"

Suddenly, two familiar voices snapped them out of their trances.

"Kurt! Rachel!" the voice said. "Dr. Y and The Brain here!"

"Britt? Artie?" Kurt guessed. "What's going on? Why does it hurt so much?"

"You seem to be trapped in what appears to be half nightmare, half sidekick vision. We are both here to lead you out. We will attempt to stop the vision in process," Artie said. As his words made sense, Kurt's head stopped hurting a lot less and he was able to stand up, putting his hand on Artie's shoulder for support. "There. The vision is halted. Now all that's left is to bring you guys back to a waking state."

"W-w-w-wait!" Rachel said, rubbing her temples. "Before you do that, what did you guys mean by sidekick vision?"

"There is no way to tell for sure, but your nightmare might foretell of a possible future. A future where you are betrayed. Betrayed by Freedom Force," Brittany explained.

"But-" Rachel began. "Ahhhhhhh!"


	3. Chapter 2

_The next morning, both Kurt and Rachel stand in front of a picture of Finn, tears in their eyes. They still cannot believe he sacrificed himself like that. Kurt knows he did it because he loves them and did it for the best, but still. . . . It's just not fair he had to lose his brother._

* * *

"Did somebody order Mexican?" a saucy, Latina accent asked. "Weird around here lately, know what I mean? With everything so quiet and all? So many teammates not here? Not enough bad guys to smack around!" La Diabla. Of course. Anybody would know that voice.

"I even hear Dance Ninja and Asian Persuasion are thinking about going on a honey moon to China!" Puckerman, also known as Beast. Of course. "You know I was thinking about paying a visit to Lauren at the Patriot Penitentiary? She may be a psychopath, but oh my lordy that girl has one big ass heart!"

Soprano knew that they were only saying these words to just try and make them feel better, maybe hope they got a kick out of it, but even Puck and Santana's jokes- the ones that would normally get them laughing- weren't doing them any good. Rachel almost _married _Finn for Christ sakes! "We are not in the mood for juvenile humor, Puckerman! Why don't you guys take your fiery wit somewhere else?" Rachel asked.

"We all miss Fatty McGravy Pants, Pequita," Diabla said, trying to sound comforting and sympathetic, but it was barely even kind with the insult about Finn added in.

"You guys don't understand," Kurt said, drying his tears. "How could you?"

Puck was about to try and offer Kurt some comfort, but the buzzer sounded, and Artie was calling for them.

"Attention Freedom Force! Everyone to the Ready Room! Everyone to the Ready Room!" Blaine and Brittany came right in immediately.

Kurt let out a sigh as Blaine gripped his hand. "Duty calls." They then rushed off to where Artie was waiting.

* * *

"Now let me get this straight!" Santana said her teeth clenched in anger. "This bozo comes in off the street! And all of a sudden, we're heading off to Cuba, because the government can't do their job?!"

"This 'bozo' happens to be the deputy director of the CIA!" Nightbird shouted. "How _dare _you?!"

The director, Mr. Wilson, was surprisingly calm. "Now, now, Nightbird. I can understand Diabla's reluctance. After all if I were the one who put Nuclear Winter and Time Master away, I'd be pretty angry, too. But the truth is, Nuclear Winter's body has been stolen by an unknown confederate, and he's taken Time Master with him! And even though Time Master's body is in temporal stasis, there's no telling what Winter has planned for him."

"And for all we know, they've enlisted Castro and his goons in their assistance!" Blaine explained further. "After all those guys and that tin-pot dictator took their marching orders straight from Moscow!"

"I've sent out a global sidekick beacon to the inactive Freedom Force members," Brittany said. "However, I fear it would take Femme Fatale, Mega Stud and Tarantula Head a while before they can return to active service. Right now, the burden lies on us. Be prepped and on-board the private jet in twenty minutes!"

"Saddle up, Freedom Force! We're headed to Cuba!" Artie said.

"Ay, so much for my dinner date!" Puck said, looking greatly disappointed. "How will Diane, Suzette and Molly ever forgive me?!"

"Not now, Puck," Artie said as he shook his head. They then left the base and went into their personal jet. Blaine was going to be flying this time.


End file.
